


Beginners Guide to Affection and Blushing

by homosexual_having_tea



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Politics of Human Sexuality, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, its short its soft enjoy <3, this doesnt stray far from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_having_tea/pseuds/homosexual_having_tea
Summary: "He's asleep. He looks really cute," was his first thought. "Wait, I like Troy, don't I?" was his second. "Of course you do," was his third.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Beginners Guide to Affection and Blushing

"The characteristics of an acid to donate or accept a proton cannot be quantified for individual species," Abed read aloud from the science textbook open in front of him. Troy was stretched out on the couch beside him, his legs resting on Abed's lap. "Comparing two donor-acceptor systems, the proton transposition HA plus H20..." Troy shifted into the armrest of the couch, accidentally nudging Abed's arm. He looked up from the textbook to glance at Troy.

"He's asleep. He looks really cute," was his first thought. "Wait, I like Troy, don't I?" was his second. "Of course you do," was his third.

Abed quietly reached over Troy's curled up form and draped his letter jacket over his shoulders. People always covered their love interests with blankets, jackets, sweaters, anything warm in romance movies. Abed had always found the gesture of caring for someone in a vulnerable state to be very sweet. Oh, wow (oh no?), he really liked Troy.

As he gently covered Troy's sleeping form in the jacket, the man shifted sleepily on the couch. Abed stepped back. He shouldn't wake Troy up. This was his best friend and he didn't seem to be the type of person to enjoy another guy lovingly tucking him in. Though, if he was honest, Troy looked adorable.

The lights turned off with a soft click, and Abed turned to leave.

"Abed?" Troy called sleepily from the couch. He turned around, smiling to himself. Troy had a cute sleepy voice.

"Yeah, Troy?" The tenderness in his voice startled him. He hoped it wouldn't make Troy uncomfortable.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" he mumbled, curling up further under his jacket. Abed nodded, even though he wasn't sure who for.

"Sure," he replied, making his way to the drinking fountain to fill up his water bottle. The door quietly closed behind him, a soft whoosh of air pushing his flannel.

Unheard by the man, Troy smiled and contentedly whispered, "Thanks, Abed," to a quiet, empty study room.

By the time Abed had returned with a half-full water bottle (tastefully printed with a Jurassic Park quote), Troy was barely awake. To Abed's surprise, Troy had pulled the jacket closer around his shoulders. Maybe it had been unconscious, but Abed chose to think he'd been happy to find it.

"Hey, Troy. You awake?" Troy mumbled a quiet confirmation into the baby blue couch cushions. Abed handed him the water bottle, keeping a hand on its side to make sure it wouldn't spill all over Troy.

His mind wandered from the moment. Though it was just imagination, a valuable object but not real nonetheless, Abed couldn't help but think about what if's. What if Troy wasn't weirded out by Abed's crush on him? What if Troy liked him back? What if Abed got to lovingly take care of him without worrying about it ruining their friendship? What if he was wanted? What if he was loved?

His thoughts crumbled into something softer when Troy rested his hand over Abed's. He was asleep, his brain tried to reason, but what did that count? Abed's face warmed a little.

"Thanks. You know you're, like, super sweet, right?" Troy said quietly, the defined accent of sleep tugging on his words. The warm on Abed's cheeks noticeably increased.

"Thanks, Troy. You are too," he whispered back, gently removing the empty water bottle from their grasps and placing it noiselessly in his backpack. He stood to leave, ready to bolt before someone, he didn't know who, noticed. Scenes like this always ended up being seen by someone else in sitcoms. Troy turned over on the couch, holding his arm out.

"Can you stay?" Even though his mind insisted it was a bad idea, Abed sat back down on the tattered couch. He curled up on the opposite end from Troy, subconsciously holding a hand to his cheek to feel the warmth blossoming. Maybe his what if's weren't as far fetched as he'd thought.

"Goodnight, Troy. Sleep well."


End file.
